Muérdeme
by Gosly
Summary: "La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, es caer en ella." -Oscar Wilde


Una pequeña historia, en una capeta empolvada de mi pc.

Advertencias: lemon.  
Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, solo la trillada trama. El resto es propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Muérdeme

[Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger]

La luz resplandecía en el filo de la hoja manchada de color carmesí, la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas, mientras un fluido espeso y viscoso brotaba de su cavidad bucal y de su estómago, su lengua repasó los suaves contornos de sus labios, mientras el sabor metálico inundaba sus sentidos, sintió la excitación que su propia sangre le causaba, y se sintió sucia, asquerosa, era un monstruo, un maldito monstruo sediento de sangre.

Se sentía desesperada, desde hacía días que la buscaban en el mundo mágico para matarla, alegando que su condición era un peligro para la comunidad. Mientras recordaba, lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos, solo que no eran lágrimas comunes, no, en vez de las cristalinas gotas de agua salina, de sus ojos castaños brotaban pequeños riachuelos sanguinolentos, de un oscuro rojo rubí, y es que los de su especie solo prodigaban eso, sangre. Sangre que nacía en sus lagrimales, corría por su cara, mezclándosele con la que le salía por la boca, y se le escurría hacia su ya ensangrentada camisa desde la barbilla.

Con mucho esfuerzo, la castaña intentó levantarse del sucio suelo del baño en donde estaba acostada, necesitaba verlo, ver a su amor una última vez, poder decirle que lo sentía, y que lamentaba no ser más fuerte para soportar el peso de su maldición. Maldición de la cual él no sabía nada, lo único que sabía era que la buscaban para matarla, porque, si él supiese lo que ella era, hacia muchísimo tiempo que hubiese puesto una distancia prudente entre ellos. Y no se sentía capaz de aguantar una perdida más, ya no tenía a nadie, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna… Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían distanciado de la castaña tras saber su secreto, tras haber conocido a su demonio interior, el cual la iba consumiendo día tras día.

Estuvo intentando levantarse por un buen rato, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría, jamás podría llegar a él, aunque solo una puerta los separase, y es que la pequeña habitación del motel en donde estaban escondidos solo constaba de un cuarto diminuto y un sucio baño. Pero en su estado, jamás llegaría siquiera a los pies de la cama donde Theo descansaba plácidamente, sin enterarse que su amante estaba intentando suicidarse en el baño.

Suspiro sonoramente, sabía que tendría que morir sola, y le dolía. Maldijo al ruin que la había transformado, hace poco más de unos meses la había convertido en lo que era ahora. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, había llegado su tiempo, solo esperaba que Theo la perdonase por todo esto.

Ya resignada a no poder levantarse, sin soltar el cuchillo utilizó sus manos como soporte para enderezarse contra la sucia tina, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logró cuadrarse mucho, y es que, quién podría encontrar comodidad cuando tienes una profunda cuchillada en el centro de tu estómago. En un determinado momento, el dolor fue en extremo insoportable, y tuvo que dejarse caer otra vez, mas riachuelos de sangre brotaron de sus ojos.

Bajo con esfuerzo la vista su mano derecha, donde tenía fuertemente apretado un gran chuchillo carnicero, el responsable de su herida estomacal, y sollozó aun más que antes. Se sentía una imbécil, ella no debería estar haciendo esto, era una maldita cobarde, estaba intentando matarse solo para evitar decirle a Theo la verdad, su verdad, su secreto. Pero no podía, no podía decírselo, porque se arriesgaba a perderlo a él también; una cosa es perder a tus amigos, y otra muy diferente es perder al hombre que amas.

Ella tenía la creencia –estaba segura de ello- de que todo lo que sangra puede morir, y ella no sería la excepción. Así que, con una decisión ya tomada, tomó el mango del cuchillo con ambas manos y lo elevó unos centímetros por encima de su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Y estuvo a punto de hincárselo de no ser por el fuerte grito que resonó en el pequeño baño. Una mano le arrebató con velocidad el arma casi-homicida y la lanzo con fuerza, haciendo que el cuchillo se estrellase con el espejo del lavamanos. Theodore la abrazó enseguida, pero ya era tarde, la chica había perdido demasiada sangre, y se encontraba en un estado deplorable, casi muerta.

-¿Her-Hermione…? -preguntó Theo, tenía la respiración acelerada, estaba casi hiperventilando, su voz sonaba rasposa por el miedo, y es que, quién no se asustaría al ver a tu novia a punto de ensartarse un cuchillo en el pecho- ¿qué demonios tratabas de hacer?

-Theo –un mero susurro, estaba cayendo inconsciente, sus labios se estiraron de manera forzosa en algo que se parecía a una sonrisa, dando paso a que más sangre saliera de su boca- Lo siento tanto, Theo. –había comenzado a llorar otra vez, acto que horrorizó al chico, por la inusitada cantidad de sangre que salía de las orbes castañas-

El baño estaba ya empapado de sangre en su totalidad, el cuerpo de Theo, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a estremecerse por los sollozos que querían salir, su garganta se había cerrado y no encontraba su voz, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que ella era antes? Su voz, salida de no-se-donde, regresó a su garganta y por fin consiguió hablar.

-¿Po-por qué no me lo dijiste Hermione? –su voz, ronca y áspera, dejaba entre ver un rastro de dolor, rabia y decepción. Dolor y decepción porque ella no hubiese confiado en él, rabia consigo mismo por no notar su condición antes. El se jactaba de ser un chico inteligente, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella era _eso_. Debió haber sido más observador- ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?

-Temía perderte, Theo. –Mas sangre brotó de sus ojos, que iban apagándose cada vez más- Se que fui una cobarde y que mi decisión no fue la mejor, pero no quería arriesgarme a perderte –con cada palabra, su voz iba bajando el volumen cada vez más- Eres demasiado importante para mí, eres lo único que tengo, lo único que me queda… -su voz se quebró, estaba en el punto de ida sin retorno, cosa que asusto aun más a Theo, si no hacían algo pronto, iba a perderla, y eso era algo que él no podía permitir-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarte? –su tono era casi desesperado, no podía perderla, no ahora-

-La única forma es… Si yo.. –estaba ahogándose con su propia sangre, que salía a borbotones por su boca- Sangre… Theo, debo…

Theo no tuvo la necesidad de escuchar el resto de la oración, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la tina de mármol blanco, abrió las piernas y colocó a la castaña entre ellas, apoyando su estrecha espalda contra su pecho. Cuando la castaña tuvo el conducto bucal despejado, habló, dijo lo que Theo ya se esperaba. El pelinegro separó un poco el cuerpo de la chica del suyo, para poder quitarse con más facilidad la camiseta negra que cargaba, dejando a la vista un torso bien formado.

Hermione giró su rostro con algo de esfuerzo para admirar la belleza que tenía por novio, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de los estúpida que había sido, él era el hombre de sus sueños, ella lo amaba como no había amado a nadie, y casi lo había perdido por miedo. Un miedo irracional y mal fundamentado, ya que Theodore la había aceptado tal y como era, sin importarle la maldición que cargaba. Su respiración se cortó cuando los ojos azul eléctrico de Theo se fijaron en los suyos, entonces le sonrió de manera alentadora, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes.

-Seamos cliché –dijo entre divertido y nervioso, para luego ladear su cabeza hacia la derecha, dándole a ella una vista perfecta de de su yugular- Muérdeme, Hermione.

Hermione miró el cuello de su novio, mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, pero el principal era el hecho de que sería la primera vez que mordiera a un humano. Cerró sus ojos y dejó expandir sus sentidos, podía oír los rápidos latidos del corazón de Theo, una sinfónica que la sedujo como solo lograba hacerlo su cuerpo, como su sangre corría por sus venas, viajando a una rapidez increíble por la velocidad de sus pálpitos. Su cuerpo, su naturaleza, exigía que lo mordiera para salvarse a sí misma, era un instinto de supervivencia que incitaba a una necesidad insana, una necesidad que ella quería evitar toda costa porque no quería dañar a nadie, y menos a su Theo. Pero…

La tentación de morderlo era grande.

"_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, es caer en ella"._

Sus labios se acercaron a su cuello, pero sin tocarlo, solo unos centímetros distanciaban su boca de aquella dorada y exquisita piel, sintió como sus colmillos se alargaban por la expectación, su lengua tímidamente salió de entre sus ensangrentados labios y dio una pequeña lamida al cuello bronceado de aquel pelinegro, sintiendo bajo el musculo el pequeño y acelerado latido suave de la yugular del hombre. Y sin más lo mordió, sintiéndose en la gloria cuando sus colmillos penetraron en la virginal piel, probando así la esencia vital de aquel delicioso cuerpo, que se retorcía y gemía, pero no de dolor, sino de placer, quién iba a pensar que la mordida de un vampiro podía resultar tan excitante. Y para los escépticos, el bulto en su entrepierna era la evidencia.

Hermione, con fuerzas renovadas, como pudo y separándose solo lo necesario de la fuente de sangre en la que se había convertido el cuello de Theo, se volteó sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos del chico, cuando consideró haber tomado la sangre suficiente, se separó del cuello bronceado y lamio las pequeñas heridas, las cuales se cerraron instantáneamente. Sus colmillos se retrajeron. Se sentía mucho mejor, y la herida del estómago ya había dejado de sangrar, era cuestión de una larga noche de sueño para que terminara de cicatrizar, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Herms quedó algo descolocada al ver la excitación de Theo, pero este no se puso con rodeos y comenzó a saquear su boca con un beso exigente, que logró prenderla a ella también. Ambos cayeron presa de la desesperación, necesitaban tocarse íntimamente. Theo tomo lo que quedaba de la sucia camisa de Hermione y la rasgó por la mitad, dejando a la vista los redondos pechos de la chica, los cuales masajeó con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación y haciéndola disfrutar a ella también.

Hermione chupaba y lamia cada trozo de piel que tenía al alcanza, a pesar de haber tomado sangre ya, sentía como la necesidad de volver a morder se hacía presente, como si se tratase de aire lo que precisaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus colmillos reaparecieron y comenzó a dar suaves mordiscos y a raspar los hombros y el cuello de Theo.

En pocos momentos el resto de la ropa había desaparecido y había quedado desperdigada por el piso del baño. La excitación de ambos era más que evidente, con tan solo un simple toque, ambos gemían como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Theo tomo las manos de la castaña y las entrelazó con las suyas al mismo tiempo en que convertía a ambos cuerpos en uno. Un vaivén cadencioso empezó, llevándolos a la cima rápidamente, los besos se habían vuelto más salvajes, y las caricias más bruscas, ambos buscaban la liberación, tanto propia como la de su igual. Las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, el placer desbordaba por cada poro de ambos cuerpos. Una tórrida ola de placer los envolvió a ambos, estaban cerca de la punta, en el momento de no retorno, Hermione no pudo contenerse, y volvió a atravesar la piel de Theo con sus afilados colmillos. Eso fue devastador para el pelinegro, la sensación de dolor entremezclado con placer hizo que su vista se emborronase, la sensación era malditamente buena, dio una especialmente fuerte estocada, logrando lo que ambos querían desde hacía rato. Un ronco gemido de Theo y un gritito satisfecho de Hermione, indicó ambos se habían venido juntos.

En los pasmos post-orgásmicos la chica se sintió en el cielo, tan despistada estaba, perdida en las sensaciones, que no notó que estaba tomando sangre demás del pelinegro, y antes de haberlo asimilado, tenia entre sus brazos a un desmayado Theo por falta de sangre.

Vio el cuerpo inerte sobre el cual estaba sentada, tan hermoso, y tan frágil para ella, como si se tratase de un recién nacido, se sentía un monstruo, por haber dañado a la única persona que le quería. Comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, su querido Theo había perdido demasiada sangre por culpa suya, y por más que lo llamase y zarandease, el chico no daba señales de querer despertar.

Pero todavía estaba con vida, un pequeño tamborcito, aunque lento y bajito, todavía se escuchaba de su pecho. Y Hermione tomó la decisión de hacer lo que ella se juró no haría nunca, pero no podía perderlo, no a él, no ahora. Así que, coloco una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Theo, justo sobre su corazón, para poder sentir sus latidos y puso sus labios sobre la herida aun abierta en su cuello, y comenzó a succionar, haciendo que los latidos su corazón se ralentizara de manera alarmante. Cuando supo que su corazón pararía de un momento a otro, mordió su propia muñeca y la puso sobre su boca, de manera tal que su sangre bajara por la garganta del oji-azul.

Pasados unos largos y eternos segundos, la boca de Theo se movió, buscando la manera de tomar más sangre aun, aunque no tomó mucha ya que cayó desmayado nuevamente, pero Hermione se dijo que era normal, siempre costaban un poquito recuperarse de este tipo de cosas.

Con su fuerza inhumana, levantó a Theo del suelo y lo llevó a la cama, dejándolo arropado con unas raídas sabanas, volvió al baño y con un movimiento de mano limpió todo, se limpió lo mejor que pudo, buscó algo de ropa en su bolsa sin fondo y se vistió, se encaminó a la salida, pero antes de irse, dirigió una preocupada mirada a Theo, a quien se le veía impasible. Temía por que el chico despertase y matase a alguien mientras ella no estaba. Por lo que, mientras salía de la habitación, se dijo a si misma que era mejor volver pronto con un gran suministro de sangre embolsada, probablemente sacada de algún hospital, si quería poder calmar la aparatosa hambre que tendría su recién convertido novio al despertar.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! No saben cuanto me gustaría leer sus opiniones, si pueden háganmelo saber con un review :3


End file.
